Solve and Survive
by DonnerSchatten
Summary: The game is on! But this is not the usual game... it's a jigsaw game! Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson are being held against their will and have to solve the puzzles or lose their lives. Both of them have to make it out alive. If one dies, the survivor loses his life too and the game is over. Can they make it out alive, or will this be their last mystery case together?
1. Chapter 1

Dark. Just dark. Where is the light? My bloody God, why can't I see? I try to search for any clue, but my eyes just wouldn't open. I thought to myself that I can do this, I have been through so much worse than being in the dark. My left hand reached midair when I tried to put it on my forehead. I shook it, yet my hand felt cut between a metal bracelet. With my eyes closed, I tried to stay calm and relaxed by letting out a breath of air.

I just wonder. Where am I and why the hell can't I just see? I thought of Sherlock if he was doing okay. That man has always been surprising to me in our cases together. He may be searching for me or may not. Couldn't tell since the bloke was a unsuspecting friend who would either drop by or not. I shake my left hand again with a grunt. I let out another breath of air and finally relaxed my chained hand. Finally, I spoke out in a calm, but frightened sort of way: "Where am I?"

I hear a rustle of another being right beside me. I could not tell who it was because my eyes were closed. I tried to open them just to see a little, but unfortunately my eyes gave way and stayed shut. I don't understand how a doctor and a soldier like me can't even open his eyes in the dark. I did it again, but this time forcefully. I gazed around the area with blinking eyes. There was nothing anywhere. Not a window nor a door to be seen. I looked at who was beside me. To my eyes, it wasn't surprising who it was. Sherlock Holmes.

The best friend who I always is with was standing right beside me with his blue eyes fully open. I could not see him clearly, but without a doubt I could tell by his stature. The tallness, the curly hair, the coat, and the scarf gave it all away… even in the darkness. I moved my head to him and popped a question.

"So where are we, Sherlock?"

There was no answer from him. Only his head tilt down to the floor. I was surprised the great detective did not even budge his right hand from the chains. It astounded me of how calm he was. In not getting an answer from him, I decided to turn my head back straightforward. Then I tilted my head up to where my left hand would be.

I said while looking at my hand in the darkness, "Well, it's not going to go anywhere if we don't get our hands out of these chains."

As to that I forcefully push my hand forward from the handcuff. Unfortunately, it pushes me back. My head and back hits the wall. The wall of which I discovered was definitely metal.

"Metal. Not the best to hit on." I said with a painful grunt, but still trying to sound cheery.

I look everywhere in the dark room to find out where there would be an escape. In all things that had to upset me, there was nothing. Not even the slightest inch of light. So I slide a bit down on the wall and just stayed quiet. Instantly when I did this, Sherlock said something, but I did not hear him at first. He said it louder a minute later, "John, look down. There is something laying on the ground."

I look down and see something rectangular, yet it seemed so faint that I did not see it at first.

"Based on what I am gathering, we are in a metal room and there is a tape player right in front of us." Then he giggled, "Ooh, exciting!"

I sighed, "Sherlock, how is this exciting? Our hands are chained and we can't see or do anything."

Sherlock stayed quiet for awhile. I knew he was thinking up some way of what was going on. I took a deep breath and let it out to stay calm. I wanted so much as to hit someone. Unfortunately, it would be Sherlock. I decided not to hit him even if he is a complete egotistical sociopath. I wondered if Mycroft was the one that put us in here. I know he seems caring for his brother, Sherlock, but he could be worse than Sherlock at times.

"Okay, so we are chained up. Good." Sherlock said as he looked at our wrists then he pointed his head down to the floor, "There is a tape player there. Mighty well done for the person who put us in here." Then he looked around the room and continued to analyze, "The room has no windows nor doors, but the odd question is- how are we breathing?"

I was puzzled by this and he continued, "So as to answer the question, I can feel there is a vent right behind us and two on each sides of the room. But! The one behind us is on the bottom while the other two are on top. I am guessing too that there is a camera hiding somewhere. A small camera no less that is watching our every move and waiting for what we are going to do next."

"Blimey!" I exclaimed, "So someone actually did put us in this dark room just to play a sick and twisted game on us." I looked at him, "Is this your sister's doing again?"

"What! No, no. She's still in the prison where Mycroft is keeping her safe from killing anyone. This… this has to be someone else." Sherlock said with a quizzical look. He was probably thinking why I was willing to ask about that since Sherlock's sister did make us go through games that could take a person's life away. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Shaking my head, I moved my free hand to grasp at the handcuff.

"Well I would outrightly say that this person. Whoever he or she is. Does not want to show themselves to us."

"John." Sherlock said hesistantly, "The person who doesn't want us to know who he is, is definitely giving us a clue by that tape. He's a gameplayer"

"Or she." I added by that one event.

"No, here's a thing that I can tell that it's a he. A woman would not go through this by locking two men up and giving them free hands in a dark room. Nor would she leave a tape that has a sticker with one of our names on it." Sherlock paused and continued, "I haven't seen a case like this, but only in stories. Stories that are from America."

"So, a horror story then." I stated out looking in bewilderment at Sherlock who was as calm as ever.

Sherlock rolled his head in the dark and I could tell he rolled his eyes. He was not the type of man who believes in horror stories. He thought of only logical things and of how they worked. I always believed he would never change as a sensible man. Even insensible at times.


	2. Chapter 2

So as to our questions concerning where we are. I expected Sherlock to figure this out so we can be back on our flat in 221B S. Baker Street in London. I looked at his every movements carefully. Sherlock was taking a while to actually look at the handcuffs by brushing it with his free left hand. He moved so silently like a lion hunting for its prey. It never will stop amazing me how peculiar my friend is like.

He now stiffens his wrist and says, "John, you aren't going to like this. I have a feeling we will have to break our own wrists to get out."

"Of course I don't like this as much as you do." I said angrily and let out a sigh by saying, "Let's get on with it. I still do need my hand, but if it is the only solution, then fine."

I could just see Sherlock with a bright smile as we both faced each other. I tightened my right hand on my cuffed left hand as I believed Sherlock did as well.

Sherlock said in a matter of fact voice, "On the count of seven, let's get our wrists out." Then he stopped by saying, "Or we could just find the key."

I let out a big gasp of air and shouted, "Really! You could have said that sooner! I thought we had to break our bloody hands to get out these chains!"

"John, just stating the facts." Sherlock said while being calm. This made me so angry that I wanted to shout even more, but I let it go and said, "Okay, okay. So the key must be somewhere then."

Sherlock looks around the room as I do too. He feels around with his foot in front of us then feels in the back. We then hear a clang. I grin as I hear that sweet sound of metal clanging on metal. The key was in the vent behind us!

"John, I need you to get the key. It's closer to you than it is for me."

"But, you hit it with your foot though. You have to be closer to it than me." I gasped.

"No, I had to reach with a lot of stress to my legs. You're closer to it than I am."

"Okay, fine, fine! I'll get it." I said with an upset voice. I reached over with my foot to hear a clang. I didn't hear it from behind me, but when I reached my foot to the right side of the vent I heard something. I stepped on a bump which I presumed was the key. Then I moved it with so much effort with my foot to move it towards us.

"Careful," Sherlock murmured. "The key is our only way to get out of here."

As with that, I moved it toward me and finally it was between me and Sherlock. Sherlock and I both looked in the darkness at a small, silver key. The key felt like it could not be reached while both of our one hands chained above our heads.

"So." I said. "Who's going to reach it?"

"A cane would be nice to have right about now. Or a gun so I can shoot something at the metal wall." Sherlock said without listening to me.

"A cane? That's what your thinking about?" I exclaimed. "Oh if only I still thought I had PTSD so that we wouldn't be in the mess!"

"Well you never did." Sherlock said sheepishly.

"Oh very well. Sherlock, you have the longer arms. You can do it."

Sherlock nodded and reached halfway down. He reached his left arm across from his body to get to the key. He abruptly stopped. Sherlock was breathing heavy: "It's not as easy as I would have thought."

"Let me try it." I said just to help him out. I placed my nearest foot at the key to move it towards me. Then when it was in between my legs, I bent as far as I could to grab it.

Sherlock looked in the dark at what I was doing. He placed his head on the wall while closing his eyes to think of something. Aside from this, I actually picked up the small key. It wasn't easy just as Sherlock said it would be.

"Sherlock, I finally got it!" I said happily.

I used the key on our handcuffs that were bolted to the wall. The key worked and we both had our hands back. Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled with delight.

"Excellent work, my dear Watson. Let's go for the tape player to find out our mystery kidnapper!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock rushed over to the spot where the tape player is. I stood in the same spot by the wall rubbing my wrist that was bondaged just a couple of minutes ago. I thought of seeing my daughter again and Mrs. Hudson. I am sure that they are both doing okay. I tilted my head for a quick second to get the tense feeling out. It's been a few years since I came back home in London from the Afghanistan War as a soldier/doctor. The feeling was as mutual when I was with Sherlock. He maybe the insane man everyone thinks he is, but inside I know he is still a great and stunning person even when being a complete, utter asshole.

Sherlock crept down once he got to the tape player. Then I could dimly see in the pitch darkness that he took out his glass square microscope from his long, navy blue coat to look for any details on who our kidnapper is and when he kidnapped us. I was about to say something when I was rubbing my wrist, but said nothing instead. I watched him as he worked. That man looked over the tape player carefully with such keen eyes. It would be impossible to see anything in the darkness. I thought about the gameplayer we had talked about earlier and wondered if this person was a consulting criminal like James Moriarty or a psychopath that had to be detained in a padded room. I popped the question for Sherlock.

"So, this gameplayer. You think this person is a man because of how he- or she," I added, "runs things in a very mysterious way?"

Sherlock didn't answer me. He just looked over the tape with the little microscope and his hands lightly rubbing the surface. I hoped he was almost done

with what he was doing. Talking would be nice right about now in this situation. It's a good way for two friends to actually connect, but that will never work for Sherlock. He was a different type of friend who I connect with solely for the fun of getting into the unsolved cases. He then finally answered after a few minutes.

"We have definitely been here for forty minutes and the kidnapper is a man." Sherlock said and then added, "I can tell that because the tape player has been used a lot and the grip is stronger, but here's something else. The grip is shakey from some type of disease... a cancer. The tape player hasn't collected as much dirt which would mean we haven't been here for too long."

"So our kidnapper," I pointed out, "is dealing with chemo or colon cancer."

I thought about this more as Sherlock went back to searching more details on the tape player. Maybe the kidnapper was more of a damaged man instead of a psychopath. Though why would someone with cancer go through all of this to chain us up in a dark room? I was more puzzled than ever and was aching for home, but also for battle.

I pondered as I began walking around the room. As I turned to where Sherlock was, he finally put his microscope away into his inside coat pocket. In place of it, he held the tape player. He was analyzing every bit of it, yet did not choose to turn it on. There may have been a cassette in there that was recorded. I moved closer to where he was. When I was moving, I cautiously placed each of my steps in front of me. I felt for anything until I finally touched Sherlock's arm. I quickly took my arms to my side. I looked at the tape player along with him.

"Aren't you going to turn it on, Sherlock?" I asked.

Sherlock had his eyes on the tape player then finally glanced at me. He said in a monotone, quiet voice, "I was waiting for you. Also I am wondering if

the person who did kidnap us wasn't the gameplayer. He may have been in charge of the kidnapper though."

I nodded with agreement. Probably the person who was in charge of the kidnapper couldn't have been able to handle putting the handcuffs in a nail then to kneel down and put the key behind us in the vent.

"But we can turn it on now." Sherlock said without waiting for me to say something. So I gestured him to be the one to turn it on. And that is when we heard the voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The voice was deep and croaky when Sherlock and I first heard it. It was definitely a man on the recording. I said nothing as we held our ears up to the sickening male voice. No wonder Sherlock said this person had cancer. It would have been so much better if he went to see a doctor sooner to help him out.

"Sherlock Holmes. John Watson." The voice said in his terrifying tone. "You maybe wondering why you are in a dark room and there is no way to get out. Of why I had taken you from your ignorant, selfish lives. Play my game and you will survive. You have five games to go through. Solve the first game in five minutes or there will be consequences. Solve and survive, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson."

Then there came a ding somewhere in the room. I was bewildered at what the voice had said. Sherlock didn't breathe a single minute and was looking around the room. He was looking through spaces and cracks. He stopped doing it in 30 seconds and cracked a smile that I could barely see in the dark room.

"I know how to get out of here, John." Sherlock giggled, "Clever man, clever, but not as clever as me! John, go to the other side of the top vent and I take this side. He knows there is two of us so that means there is levers to open a way out."

Another 30 seconds passed and we had four minutes left. I went over to the right while Sherlock went to the left. We both had to go on our tippy toes to reach the vents. I grasped the vent's lid with both hands to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. I looked over my shoulder to see if Sherlock got his lid off, but I could hear no clanks from him. He muttered out loud, "This is not going well."

I thought for two seconds about what we should do and said out loud, "Sherlock, we could reach our hands through the vents' empty spaces to find it."

"Good thinking, Watson!"

Sherlock and I both used one of our hands to reach into the empty space of the vent lids on both sides. It didn't go so well as when I found out what would happen next. As I had successfully gotten my hands through, there was running blades inside. Those running blades were so silent that no human ear could hear them. The blades glazed my fingertips and I let out a cry of pain. Sherlock also did too, yet he panted a bit as he was looking at his hands.

"Okay, I said he was a gameplayer. But he is the most vicious one ever that I have met." Sherlock said while taking his scarf and tying it on his right four fingers. I kind of wish I had brought some bandages with me. Instead, I held my bloody fingers with my left hand that was not cut. Then suddenly a noise came. I could hear it coming right in front of us. There was a brighter light which blinded my eyes. My eyes kept blinking from the light as the wall was opening up for us.

"Sherlock, I am guessing we did right on squeezing our hands through the vents."

"Y-yeah." Sherlock said shaking with his eyes squinting at the light shining through the walls. As the light was coming through, we could see the metal walls were actually silver with bumps all around it. I was not okay with how the room looked. There was also blood splattered where the top vents are. I could not believe that the mystery man had us doing this just to play his game.

Sherlock blinked more as he looked over the room we were trapped in. Then he looked at the tape player. We both could finally see the duct tape placed on it. The name was poorly written, but Sherlock and I could see who it was for. The writing said, "Detectives."

I looked at the name and it was only a word. Though the word "detectives" didn't seem something to describe us. Sherlock let out a laugh and exclaimed, "Let's not keep waiting, John! We still have four more puzzle games to solve."

I stared at him with a sheer delight to see him happy, yet a little displeased so I shook my head. I said to myself, "Sherlock, you will never change. And don't change. The world needs a bloke who is high on finding out murder cases and solving them in just a day."

Sherlock wasn't listening to what I said which was good. He was busy looking at the sides of the walls where the one wall opened. He felt the edges to see if there was any chance there was a switch or a metal holder. His eyes worked fast over the edges as he moved like a cat from the one side to the next.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, we stepped out of the metal room. I was getting so sick of that place even if we were not there for so long. Hopefully, Sherlock and I can be able to survive all these puzzle games the mystery man is making us do. When we were walking out of the room into a lighter area. The area was not outside, but sadly it was another room again, but thankfully there was a door. The door was made out of metal while the room itself was made out of wood. No windows though... but still.

Sherlock looked around the average sized room in wonder. He smiled with such glee. It will never surprise me of how he is so into murders. Fortunately, that stops him from doing drugs or shooting at a bloody wall. I decide to look around with him. Thankfully, we did find something familiar underneath hay. It was another tape player! This one was named as "Doctor".

I was for sure thinking it was for me since I was the doctor. The mysterious man finally got it right! Smiling, I went over to the tape player and gestured Sherlock to come with my hand. He did, but Sherlock did it ever so cautiously since I believed he was thinking there were traps laid. I said to him, "Do you think we should play the recording? It may lead us somewhere."

Sherlock nodded and kept looking around our environment. He then got his small microscope out of his inside coat pocket with his left hand. I noticed he wasn't wanting to use his scarf-covered hand that had been sliced at the fingertips by a rolling blade. Probably, it was too hard to handle when looking over an object like this. I turn my vision toward the tape player and breathe in a deep breath to breathe out. I press the play button and the voice starts with his croaking voice.

"Welcome to my second game, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson." said the voice in a commanding way, "You will find that this room has more light than the other one from the first game. I tested you on your partnership and you both did well, but more is yet to come. Don't worry this time, this game doesn't involve cutting. It's more about solving the puzzle. There is a gun inside the hay pile. Pull the trigger and the door will open. But you have only one bullet. Think outside of the box, gentlemen. You have two minutes."

A ding goes off as the tape player ends. Sherlock looks over at the ceiling. Then he says, "I can see it now. The man is keeping watch on us. Look!"

I look at where he is pointing to and there is the same type of small camera that is the corner of the room. Sherlock declares, "This is the same camera he had in the room. I wonder..."

After thirty seconds go by, Sherlock dashes over to the hay pile and begins to find the gun. He was muttering to himself as he was trying to find it. I wondered if I should be helping out so I knelt beside Sherlock who was rambunctiously sweeping the hay aside. Then he finally yelled, "Aha! Found it."

He held a pistol in his hands and kissed it. Then quickly he stood up and took the barrel out to find any mistakes the mysterious man made. He grinned and took what looked like a key outside of the bullet holes in the barrel. He laughed, "This man has never met me. I know things about a pistol like this. Because it so seems easy when lifting it up with a bullet. But with this pistol, it had a different type of weight. Seeing that a key is heavier than a bullet can be so thoughtful and so, so clever."

As with that quick explanation, he threw me the key and I caught it. Then I quickly dashed to the metal door to turn the key into the keyhole. It turned and stopped. I could hear a click. There were three of them. Each clicking one at a time slowly. Instantly I turned around and threw Sherlock and I took the floor. A gun-shot off with a bullet going off. It hit the metal wall of the room we were previously in. I rolled off of Sherlock and breathed heavily. Sherlock's eyes were surprised as he got up from the floor. His eyes twinkled at the sight of nearly being killed. I rolled mine because of Sherlock's mind works.


	6. Chapter 6

We stood in the room where the second game had been played. Both of us had to get our bearings back again as that rifle behind the door was the biggest surprise for both of us. It didn't make sense why this man with cancer would so purposefully put a gun behind a door once we opened it. It seems as if he wanted us to die instead of survive. Thinking back to it now, he didn't really even seem nice when not caring about our lives. Great for him! I myself care about my life and Sherlock's, but there comes a time when I have my bad days. I steady my hands as I had stood back up from the floor. I looked to see if Sherlock was okay and indeed he was. He stood in the same place where I saved him. He was studying the gun closely with amused eyes. I wondered if he was actually himself or on a high from all this excitement.

Sherlock now started to the metal opened door. He placed each step once again carefully because I have a feeling he knew what kind of man we were dealing with. He glanced every part of the gun once he got near it. Getting curious, I place my shaking, bloody hand in my short black coat pocket. Sherlock does not seem to notice my presence and continues to do what he is doing. He looks at the string that was placed around and under the trigger. Then he noticed there was a clock metal contraption that was right behind it. Behind that was emptiness. I didn't bother to take another step. Being cautious, I tilt my head and eyes to Sherlock to not take another step. He didn't look at me, but at least he did not take another step. I let in a huge breath to hold it in. Just feeling the pain from the cuts on my fingertips were starting to get in more pain the more time we spend in this place. Where ever we are...

"John, I may have to tell you something that you are not going to like." Sherlock says still looking at the gun. I didn't want to answer so I waited till he said something else.

"Okay... so actually we were almost killed, but at least we are alive." Sherlock thought out loud and continued, "I am certainly going to think that this gameplayer. Whoever he is... maybe one of the greatest masterminds."

"Oh..." I said quietly.

"In America." Sherlock added just to be a showoff.

"Could you be able to tell by how old he is though?" I wondered.

Sherlock did not say nothing afterwards and went on by studying the gun. He studied, analyzed, and puzzled over that thing for a few minutes. I was about to get out of my mind from patiently waiting around. I needed something to do or I would feel like I could do something so stupid, such as sitting on a trap that could blow us up. That would be the end of John H. Watson. Shaking my head, I crossed my arms along with staring at Sherlock for another two minutes. I was about to yawn when Sherlock woke me up.

"Got it!" Sherlock exclaimed. "There is something that is intriguing me about this rifle. It was clearly bought in 2003 which has been 16 years ago. I can see that it has been used before. Maybe in the same way."

Sherlock giggled with glee as a child would when getting a birthday present. But in this case, it was figuring out something about a rifle that was bought 16 years ago. 16! He stepped away from the door even farther now then took out his microscope to look it over once again. Just after, he pushed the little microscope back in its black square casing and put it in his long coat inside pocket. After this, I wondered if we ever going to get along to escape this dreadful hellhole that the man put us in here to play twisted games. Then Sherlock with his smile gleaming bright along with his eyes, he finally looked at me and remarked, "Well enough is enough on staying in here. Let's move on. I can just smell that we are getting closer to solving this mystery case!"

As with that, I was actually happy when we decided to walk through the door. We carefully placed our steps around the gun and the trigger. In any attempt, this was the way not to die when not having enough space to save anyone's lives. As we went through the dark void once again, the metal door behind us closed shut. Both Sherlock and I jumped. I could just feel the third game was already to come on.


	7. Chapter 7

We came through the empty hallway from where the gun and door was. I was beginning to wonder if there would be any light of where we are heading to. Then

suddenly, a red light appeared as Sherlock and I got on the entrance of the interior. There was a two shapes that formed in the unsuspecting light. A shape

of a woman and a chair. Sherlock stepped forward closer, but realized what was in front of us. Another tape player!

It was on a table close to us, but not close to where the woman was. I tried desperately to see who it was. The woman didn't squirm nor mutter a word at our presence. I was wondering if she had been drugged the same way we had been in that first room. Sherlock places his left hand on the tape player. He closes his eyes to think about what to do next in the situation we were both placed in. It was starting to get on my nerves of being somewhere that may kill you at any moment. I stared at the unconscious woman who seemed tied up in the chair. Then looking for any signs of traps, I tilted my head from down to up to see if there was any. I could see from looking down to where the chair was that there was four bear traps placed all around her. As I look up, there is an even bigger bear trap chained from above next to the red lit lamp. I breathe in some air and breathe out to not look scared. Sherlock had his eyes open when I turned to him. He had been thinking carefully. Then he said in an solemn voice.

"Of what is based on what I am reading, it says 'Landlady'."

For the first time, Sherlock looked worried about this and it made me wonder if these games the gameplayer is having us do is actually getting to Sherlock now. All things end once Sherlock picks up the tone of his voice and says, "Very well, the game is on!"

Sherlock pressed the play button and the same voice came through on the recording. Both of us became silent as we were going to listen to this maniac's instructions. I close my eyes to just let the smell of decay out of my senses, so that I wouldn't feel nauseous on what will be the third game. So as one minute went by as the recording was silent, the voice came on with no hint of remorse.

"Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. You are probably wondering why there is someone tied up in front of you." says the voice darkly, "This is a person who knows both of you quite well. Figure out a way to save her. As the timer starts, the bear traps will clatter towards the victim. You have sixty seconds."

"That's no time!" I exclaimed. Sherlock laid the tape player down and went straight to where the lady was held. Running to help out, I take the chains holding one bear trap from the front out. The bear trap set off as I moved it away and I heard a clank. The bear trap from above the lady's head went down. I thought quickly that the chains were triggers on bringing the bear trap down. I looked at Sherlock for help, but I could see he was busy doing something else. He went straight in to where the tied up lady in the front and began to pull.

The pulling wouldn't budge and we had 20 seconds to save her. Sherlock said immediately as he was pulling the ropes off, "John, don't pull anymore traps away. Unfortunately, the chair is nailed to the floor. Come help me take her away from this chair!"

I obeyed the order and rushed over to get her off with Sherlock's help. The poor woman had her mouth tied up so she couldn't speak. We had her over each of our shoulders to lift her off. It was 10 seconds in and we went as careful as possible to not injure this woman. Finally as the ten seconds ended, bear trap from above came down and broke the chair into big splinters. We made it out alive!

Then the lamp suddenly turned from red to a yellow color which made the room brighter. I blinked repeatedly as my eyes were already getting used to the darkness. Is it going to keep going like this? From being into the dark and then suddenly getting blinded by the light afterwards? Sherlock and I sat down on the floor covered in hay and let go of the woman's arms that had been across our shoulders. I shook my head to get the stress out to relieve it. Then I looked to see who the woman was. And I almost let out a yell.


	8. Chapter 8

The lady between Sherlock and I was still drugged and couldn't move. Although she was asleep and pale, I could tell who she was by the minute when I got my bearings to turn my head in the direction of Sherlock and the lady. It was none other than Mrs. Hudson! Her curly light brown hair, partially wrinkled face, and clothes style gave it away. I was not happy about how she was put in this type of environment. Though in the inside I was happy that she was here and alive. We needed our landlady a lot since she cares for us as much as we do for her. Sherlock let go of Mrs. Hudson and quickly got up. For me, I sat with her on the hay to see if she needed a doctor to help her out.

Sherlock shook his curly dark brown hair and long head as he put his left index finger on his chin. He was busy tapping on it. Even with Mrs. Hudson here, he did not even act surprised to see her. That's a sociopath for people who are around one. I check Mrs. Hudson's pulse from her right wrist. It was still beating, but a bit slow. The slowness was because of the drug that knocked her out. I sighed with relief at knowing that our dear friend is still alive. She is always a sunshine that can brighten anyone's day when going into the flat on Baker Street. At least, she was one of the normal ones who lived in the flat who was not crazy when living with Sherlock. Or she is... a bit.

I look over to Sherlock to see what he is doing. He was searching over the shattered chair with the big bear trap biting into it. Sherlock looked astounded by what had happened when now staring at it in the light. It was always good to have a light to see the actual thing, but not always. Being as patient as possible with Sherlock, I knelt by Mrs. Hudson's side with my left hand still placed on her artery in the wrist. Sherlock now began to whisper to himself which I could not hear anything. He kept doing this while he was looking over the scene and the tape player on the table. It surprised me to realize that the duct tape on the tape player did not name anyone, but it gave a clue about who would be in that chair. I then hear a groan picking up right beside me. I realize it is Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson's eyes fluttered open and she opened her mouth. She let out several cries and groans. Along with this she was clapping her hand on my left wrist. I had to say something to calm her down, "Mrs. Hudson! You're fine, you're fine."

"W-where am I? Is it my husband coming back to haunt me?" She said as she looked around and then she stiffened, "This place is a crackhouse! It must be my husband's."

She nodded as she said this and I shook my head in disbelief. I smiled as she was finally now calming down. Sherlock did not look over to see her, but Mrs. Hudson saw him and was asking, "John, why are you both in the crackhouse? Did my husband put you up to this too? I told him several times not to do that after he left. Did he listen? No! That bloke didn't care!"

"M-mrs. Hudson." I said with a stutter, "It's not your husband's doing. It's a man Sherlock and I don't know anything about." I stopped then added, "Except that he has cancer and is American."

"Oh..." Mrs. Hudson said sweetly, "Well at least my husband is dead and gone. Glad to see you boys are doing so well. Maybe even had a kiss or two. H-how did I get here?"

I look at Sherlock to see if he was paying any attention, but no. He was interested in other things at the moment. I look back at Mrs. Hudson and did my best not to scare her. I told her the truth.

"We aren't really sure about that either. Sherlock and I got locked up the same as you, but in a different room."

She blinked at me then looked down as she could not believe her eyes. She was probably thinking that we were safe and it was horrible for anyone to do this to anyone. She turned to Sherlock and said courteously, "Sherlock, I need you to help pick me back up."

Then Sherlock finally said something, "Not now, Mrs. Hudson. Have John do that. In the meantime, let's get going to get closer to solve the mystery about this man."

As with that, he walked away from the table and went off to where there was a wooden door. He turned the knob and opened it. Luckily, it did nothing this time. I picked up Mrs. Hudson alone and she said, "Lovely to see someone helping. I don't much help anymore. Once in awhile you two should help me with the flat sometime. I'm not getting any younger!"

I laughed as I looked at Sherlock feeling the edges of the wooden door. I knew that wasn't going to happen if I had dad duties to my daughter back home. So, Mrs. Hudson and I followed behind Sherlock as we stepped through an actual normal door this time.


	9. Chapter 9

I stepped in the door as I held Mrs. Hudson's arm over my shoulder. It made me think about the war I have been in a few years ago. The war had many things to me. One of them was the many injuries from bombings or shootings. There have been times where I had to move the injured into a safe area to look over their wounds. Many of those wounds could never be cured. Fortunately for Mrs. Hudson, she was not injured. Mostly the only thing wrong was that she just went through a trauma. We were both dragging behind Sherlock. He was feeling around the walls in the hallway and he had been doing that since we entered the door.

I wandered cautiously around the dark hallway with Mrs. Hudson. She was shaking right beside me which meant she didn't like it one bit. Mrs. Hudson was about to say something when Sherlock remarked, "Jolly well we are getting through this! Come on Watson and Mrs. Hudson. You two are getting further behind me."

With that I felt like I was going to shout rude words at him, but held them together. Instead, I said calmly, "Sherlock, it could go faster if you help me with Mrs. Hudson. She isn't really that light."

"How rude of you!" Mrs. Hudson abruptly said. "I lost some weight in the past few days mind you!"

"Sorry." I said apologetically.

Sherlock giggled in the darkness, yet he still didn't come to help me with her. So with that, Mrs. Hudson and I pressed forward, but this time a little faster to get just close enough to where Sherlock was. In turn, he was picking up pace which made it harder for me to get Mrs. Hudson to go faster. She was beginning to be defiant.

"Slow down, John!" She exclaimed. "I am not as young as you are. If we keep going like this, it may even get worse on me!"

I sighed as I stopped in a spot. I then turned to Mrs. Hudson who had her arm around my shoulders and said, "Will you mind telling Sherlock that? He is the one who bloody won't slow down at all."

I turn to Sherlock who was a ways away. I shook my head as I couldn't believe he was going to leave us behind. Then Mrs. Hudson, being the woman she was, yelled, "Sherlock! I need you to come back please!"

Then like magic, I could see Sherlock turning around. I could tell by looking in his face that he was not okay with helping his landlady out, but luckily he came back anyway. He muttered to himself of which I could not hear and said out loud, "Mrs. Hudson, the more you two slow down or stop, the more we have a lesser chance to capture our mystery man. Now come on!"

I had to say something so I said, "Sherlock! This all our business on getting out of here. That man just gave us one more person who is close to us." I tilted my head to continue, "Does that mean anything to you?"

"No not really." Sherlock said without much thought. I really wanted to punch him in the face. He was being a really bloody asshole right now. He needed to be taught how to not say no to the person who runs the flat that we both live in everyday. Mrs. Hudson may say something about kicking us out of the house if she was not the nice person she is. Moreover, she was one of the people who got helped out by Sherlock from a case. So she owed him a favor, now it's his turn once again to owe Mrs. Hudson and me a favor in return to help get out of this hellhole. Sherlock sighed and said, "Fine! I'll help. It's just going to make this so much slower."

"Thank you, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson smiled sweetly as her other arm was draped over Sherlock's shoulders. I could just feel the weight get lighter and it just made me so happy. I looked at Sherlock who seemed to not be having a good time. Still, he was helping! I felt proud he did help and so all three of us went through the darkway until we got through a new entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

We came into a different room and this time it was lighter than the previous one. I let in a breath of air. The air wasn't as good as any of the other times, but at least I could just sense we were getting closer to going back home in London. Well if we were kidnapped and taken out of London. Were we still inside London? The thought kept going through my head as Sherlock and I ease Mrs. Hudson onto a wooden wall. Quick as a wink, Sherlock dashed to where the same exact type of tape player was. It was on a nice clean wooden floor. Taking a peek at seeing if Mrs. Hudson was okay, I nodded as she was crouching to sit down on the floor as she looked at what Sherlock was doing. I went over to where Sherlock was when he began to crouch over the tape player. He eyed the object carefully. I chose to do the same, but in my own average way.

I wondered why Sherlock didn't just pick it up. Tilting my head, I looked at Sherlock to see what he was planning or thinking. I asked, "So... is there something wrong with the tape player this time that you can't just pick it up?"

Sherlock didn't answer, but he shook his head. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched where the hand landed. I could have sworn no one would be behind conscious right about now. I looked over to see that Mrs. Hudson was standing over Sherlock and I. She had a questioning look. I exclaimed, "Mrs. Hudson, you should be sitting down!"

"John, don't say that. I am perfectly fine right now." Mrs. Hudson said with her head nodding. "It's curious to see why you two won't bother to pick the blasted thing up!"

Sherlock finally said something as he looked over every edge of the tape player, "No, we shouldn't. I don't think this gameplayer we are up against plays a nice game."

"Yeah he doesn't!" Mrs. Hudson remarked with her eyes growing big then she turned to me, "Finally we are getting somewhere!"

I nodded at her and was about to ask something with my mouth open when Sherlock stood up and said, "Aha! There is definitely a barbed wire placed underneath the tape player. This mystery man..." Sherlock began to chuckle, "He's a fine player when it comes to traps."

"Is there a way to at least play it?" I asked forgetting to look at the duct tape placed on the tape player. Mrs. Hudson giggled a bit as Sherlock sighed from probably being the smartest in the group. I could tell that by his sheer reaction at being around a doctor and a landlady. Sherlock then closed his eyes and began to think.

"Oh look, he's in his mind palace. Feels like ages since I have been around him doing that." Mrs. Hudson whispered to me. "Mind you, I would like to get out of here as fast as possible. The flat needs a good dusting."

I nodded ignorantly while watching Sherlock: "Yeah it does."

Sherlock finally opened his blue eyes and said, "Well, what I am getting at is this."

He goes back over the tape player and does not touch the tape player one bit, but places his left hand over the top. I could tell he didn't want to set off a trap. So Mrs. Hudson and I nodded for him to continue.

"This trap could set off any minute and there would be a possibility it could kill all three of us or just one. There is a chance that even the slightest touch can probably set it off also. One of us... or maybe two should think our way through pressing the play button." Sherlock looked at us and said, "Any takers?"

With no reply from both of us, he set to work and almost to himself said, "Very well, I'll do it."

As he set off to figure it out, I gazed at the room now for the first time. It was very much like the previous room indeed, but this time the door was metal and bolted shut with nails going from top to bottom.. I could see that this man didn't want us to make it out so easily. I let out a gasp of air and muttered to myself, "Well if this a crazy person who we are dealing with then why not get someone who is also crazy!"

"Voila!" Sherlock kissed his left fingertips and let it flew off. Both Mrs. Hudson and I looked over and saw that Sherlock had thought out a way to touch the tape player. He had put his scarf on the tape player and needles flew from above the ceiling. Luckily, one of them it the play button. The same sickening, deep voice from that man came on once the needle hit.


	11. Chapter 11

The voice from the recording of the tape player said in his horrifying, deep voice, "Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. You made it through the first three games. I knew you two would get through them. But fair warning, the next two won't be as easy as the others." The recording paused and continued even further, "In the fourth game, you have five minutes to solve this puzzle. Let the game begin."

The recording stopped and like the previous times there was a ding. Mrs. Hudson looked worried and turned her head to me then Sherlock. She asked nervously, "What is going on, Sherlock?"

No answer came from Sherlock as he made a dash to where the door was. It looked like it was up to me to reassure her that everything was okay, but unfortunately it isn't. I answered what was supposed to be for Sherlock, "This man we are dealing with is a gameplayer with no remorse. I thought I told you that."

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and said, "No, I can't remember. Everything seems to be happening all at once!"

I turned to Sherlock to see what he was doing. He had both his hands on the top nail of the door and was pulling at it. I thought he made need some help, so I rushed over to where he was. Sherlock retorted, "We have four more minutes left and you two keep talking? What a waste of time! We need to get these out. There's something above us that is coming down every minute of the five!"

With that, I began to work on the next nail just below him. As I was doing this, I turned to Mrs. Hudson who was desperately confused and said, "Hurry and help us! You got brought into this mess too. I am sorry, but you need to help Sherlock and I out!"

Mrs. Hudson cried, "Oh very well!" As she came over she held her index finger at me and said, "Don't think I am going to forget this, young man!"

"Yeah, okay. Thank you." I said impatiently, "Now help us out now."

My order finally went through to her and she began pulling on the third nail just below from mine. She was grunting as she tried pulling with all her might. She wondered out loud, "Why couldn't there be a hammer or a wrench to get these blasted things out?"

Sherlock, who kept pulling the first nail, turned at Mrs. Hudson and said, "Obviously! That would be a lot more easier, Mrs. Hudson. But, no... this man is

mostly based on survival. Now keep pulling these out. I finally got mine out just a bit more and with that a few more tugs should do it!"

With the few tugs he mentioned and did, the first one was out. Now he went to work on the fourth out of the seven bolted to the door. He muttered out loud, "We only have three minutes left..."

I was getting worried for Sherlock, yet the second nail finally was out so I went to work on the fifth one. Already I could feel that my hands were getting tired from pulling at nails that were the size of a small walnut. With all my mustering into bring my strength, I got the fifth nail out with only twelve tugs. I then worked on the sixth one as Mrs. Hudson was still working on the third and Sherlock was on the fourth. One minute passed and we had two minutes left till something from above us could kill us. I didn't want to bother looking up, but I could hear each clattering getting closer. So I didn't pause even if my right cut fingertips were damaged and were getting weaker each second I tugged. Finishing the sixth, I went onto the last and pulled it. Then I lost my bearings and fell on my butt on the wooden floor.

Sherlock was done with his nail and said, "John, don't fret. I'll get the last one."

He went on to the last nail and began pulling and asked, "Mrs. Hudson, how are you doing with yours?"

"Almost there, Sherlock! My fingers already getting tired. Not everyday, I stand on my tip of my toes pulling a bolted nail!"

I sighed as we were almost done. So I turned my head up to the ceiling and screamed. The whole ceiling was covered in metal sharp triangles that were focused pointing at us. Mrs. Hudson finally got the third one out, but Sherlock was still working on his.

"30 seconds, John and Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock said as he worked hard on the nail never turned his eyes away from the door. Mrs. Hudson screamed as she saw it and yelled, "Sherlock, hurry!"

After that Sherlock got the nail and exclaimed, "John, grab my scarf now!"

Then he opened the door and the ceiling stopped just when it got on top of the door. I gasped for breath and my movement finally came back. I went to where the torn scarf was. It was laying on the tape player. I grabbed it, but I saw the name on the duct tape placed on the side of the tape player. It read "Coroner". With that word, I thought about Sherlock's lover, Ms. Molly Hooper. I hope she was not kidnapped by this madman. Sherlock would be furious.

Sherlock yelled again, "Hurry up, John! Mrs. Hudson is already out of this room. Come on!"

He waited until I had my grip on the scarf then hurried into the door as Sherlock went in after me. Then he closed the door suddenly as he tied the worn scarf back around his neck. We all breathed in and out with such anxiety going through all of our nerves. The gameplayer was not lying on the fourth game being harder than the last three. I just hoped that the last one wasn't as dangerous.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, we were nearly finished. All we needed to do was just get through the fifth and last game then find our mystery man. I just hoped Sherlock would see it. Just looking at him, he was having fun even if he was scared out of his wits just like Mrs. Hudson and me. Right now, Sherlock was busy looking all around the inside of the hallway once we came through the once bolted door. He sniffed around like a seeking bloodhound for an unknown chase. I wondered if he was going to listen to me as I questioned everything that was happening around us.

"Sherlock, is it good that he is doing this to us?" I asked then continued as he wasn't looking away from what he was doing, "Because seriously, Sherlock. You don't seem the least bit worried about what we are going through. This man could possibly even be a murderer for all we know!"

Still not getting an answer from him, I decided to further it by talking: "This man, whoever he is, is a complete nutcase for having us kidnapped and nearly surviving his sick games. Has it occurred to you that he may not even care about our lives at all? Correct me if I'm wrong, this man has serious issues."

Looking for anything from him, I tilted my head and asked, "Sherlock, isn't he?"

Mrs. Hudson kept quiet during the whole thing until she said, "John, I don't think he is in one of those talking moods right now."

"Mrs. Hudson, I don't care." I said with an upset voice. Above all things, the man I looked up to and who is my best friend was intentionally ignoring me. I have always stood up for him as his crime-solving partner, but if our friendship means not having the chance to bond then why am I still here? I sighed as I looked at Sherlock silently searching for clues and said in near defeat, "Fine. Just talk to me when you're done."

"Thank you, John." Mrs. Hudson said sweetly.

I nodded and just slouched my shoulder on the wall on the opposite side from Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson stood in the center and put both her hands on her hips

looking from Sherlock then to me. I hope she was not getting at that we all had to make amends, but I had a feeling she would. Being married to a sociopath, who was secretly an agent for only less than a year along with dating women, I understood how many women think nowadays. I said to her, "Just go on, Mrs. Hudson."

"John, now I know you had some difficult times in the past years since you came to be flatmates with Sherlock, but still remember that I care for you both. Yes, Sherlock can be a complete pain sometimes, but you still get along with him besides that one detective." She paused and added, "I don't remember his name. He is a lovely fellow."

Sherlock finally said something, "Inspector Eric Lestrade... or something like that."

"Greg Lestrade." I corrected him.

"Oh never mind!" Sherlock exclaimed as he went back on analyzing the brickwalls of the hallway. Mrs. Hudson giggled softly so Sherlock wouldn't catch it, but as much as we both know Sherlock, he could probably hear it. Then Mrs. Hudson continued what she was going to say next and said, "And Sherlock, I know you have more sympathy for people other than your brother. Now come on! We need to get going. I can feel the arthritis coming in any moment!"

Sherlock stopped his searching on the brick walls and muttered loudly, "Mrs. Hudson, we should probably think this out clearly. I have already found out where we are."

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, seriously." Sherlock said and he let out air to ask, "Am I the only one that got that we were actually in a factory in the further east end of London?"

"We were in London the whole time?" Mrs. Hudson said confused and surprised. I was almost going to say the same exact thing since I didn't know. How many factories in London would not have windows? It had to be a leased building.

"You didn't tell us we were in London the whole time?" I asked flabbergasted.

Sherlock nodded with replying: "Yes, John. I was still second guessing myself about our situation." He then smiled and said, "This is just great that we are still where we ought to be!"

"So let me get this straight," I said trying to sort this out, "This man who is obviously from America came to London, England just to kidnap us and put us in here?"

Sherlock's eyes glistened and said happily, "Yes. This means the gameplayer may have read your blog or saw us in the media! I bet he just wanted us all to meet him."

He then stood away from the wall to the center where Mrs. Hudson was. He exclaimed, "I can just smell that this case gets more and more exciting. Now come on you two!"

So he turned forward and walked swiftly as Mrs. Hudson and I tried our best to follow closely behind him. I felt I was beginning to be happy as he was to meet our mystery man. I could almost smell the fresh air that will await us!


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock, and I entered the room as we got to the entrance of the door to the room. The fifth and last room we were in was different from the other rooms. It was a lot more metal than the first room Sherlock and I had been in. This room also included roller belt tables like a normal factory would have. As I looked around the area, I noticed that there was also saw blades and knives placed all around the belts. I turned to Sherlock to ask something, but he was already on the move.

He was going over one of the rolling belts. This time at least, he didn't pull out his small microscope to search for little details. I was beginning to wonder if a tape player was in here. Sure it would be since this was all part of the game to this mystery man we were dealing with. So, I went onto doing what I thought Sherlock was after... in search for the tape player.

Mrs. Hudson I could see was just standing there looking worried and said, "Oh, you two! I really hope we leave soon. This place is making me so nervous! I just don't think I can keep going on like this."

"Don't fret, Mrs. Hudson." I reassured her as I went around the belt tables that were not moving right now. At least they weren't on. It would have been worse if we had to deal with moving belts that have sharp objects pointed upward. There would be a lot more blood and injuries than losing the tips of the fingers. When I kept looking for the tape player, Sherlock surprised me as he found something.

"Yes!" Sherlock exclaimed as he made me jump and fall on my behind. I mouthed the word "ow" and looked at Sherlock with an annoyed stare. Then he said, "I know what this gameplayer is wanting us to do."

"And?" I asked still annoyed as I stood up rubbing my toosh with both my hands.

"All three of us have to help out as a team." Sherlock muttered while he rolled his eyes. "As much as I hate saying this, we have to do it so we don't have big cuts from the sawblades or the butcher knives. It's so obvious."

"But Sherlock, I don't think this is a good idea." Mrs. Hudson shook her head with disapproval as she was scared.

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and said, "Mrs. Hudson, I don't care as long as we make it out of here to get to this man. I want to meet him as soon as possible."

That shut Mrs. Hudson up as she was motivated to go to the belt table where Sherlock was. I paused a bit before finally nodding as I moved to where they were. I was about to protest, yet Sherlock eyed me and mouthed silently so Mrs. Hudson wouldn't see it: "Sorry."

I shrugged and asked, "So are you sure the tape player is at this belt table then? I don't actually see it."

And obviously, it was not there, but that is when the real things happened. Sherlock said with a sigh, "We have to turn it on. That's why this gameplayer had three of us all together in the same building. Well thought out, I should put it."

"Seriously you are going to be acknowledging a mad man for the things he is doing to us?" I shook my head.

"Of course I would! It's not like every time we get a case like this where the culprit is this clever!"

So Sherlock as the man he is, turned the moving belt table on. I could not believe what would happen next. I closed my eyes and listened to each breaking movement from the belt long table as it strode with its black rubber center surface surrounded by the sharp blades. I breathed out then back in. Let the games begin!


	14. Chapter 14

The belts moved as each rubber center inched with a break for a minute. The nerves inside my system tensed as I was waiting for any sign of the tape player. I haven't felt this since solving the cases with Sherlock and the war. It felt amazing! Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, and I tilted our bodies and heads carefully seeking for a recognizable object to come through. I was beginning to wonder if Sherlock was right if it was on this particular belt. Mrs. Hudson was about to ask Sherlock before me if he was, but to my surprise she didn't need to. Indeed he was right!

There it was in the center of the rubber top heading straight for us. Now to my curiosity, were we going to either kill ourselves getting it or come across a better plan than just cutting ourselves? I look to Sherlock for any advice to answer my questions, but he was hurriedly pacing across the belt to find an appropriate spot to get the tape player. Mrs. Hudson in this matter didn't move one bit. I'm afraid she was not really into this action we were forced to do. Then Sherlock suddenly stopped his pace and turned towards Mrs. Hudson and me. My nerves continued to tense even tighter with such excitement thrilling me to step into any kind of action. I waited for his command like a soldier waiting for his commander to order him what to do.

"I have a splendid idea!" Sherlock said with a smile, "Instead of using our arms, we could use the pole across the corner." Then he added a thought with a concerned look, "Or not. Just as I see it seems like the obvious choice and has a string attached to it from the metal wall. Okay, we'll have to do it the hard way."

"Oh so that was the idea!" I retorted with both hands going up. All that tension left and replaced it with such annoyance for Sherlock. Yes he is a friend, but I wanted to punch him in the face. That would relieve all that aggression that is in my system. I was about to raise my fist at Sherlock with my breaths heaving, but Mrs. Hudson stepped in and took my fist down. She shook her head silently at me and I released it to put it back at my side. Sherlock didn't see it which was probably good. This has been a few times now that I felt like punching him, but I haven't come around the part of having my knuckles hitting his cheeks or nose to puncture the arteries. I kept heaving as he went on his way to find out a way to do this in the smart path.

Sherlock now placed his hands on the metal edge of the belt and was keeping a watch on the tape player taunting him with each movement. He said with a quieter voice, "John. Mrs. Hudson. We have to do this even if it kills any one of us. You both are a part of my life and I am thankful for it, but you need to help me so we can get through this." He looked at us with a plead. That settled it for me, I grabbed Mrs. Hudson by the hand and took her closer to where the rolling belt was.

"What are you doing, John!?" Mrs. Hudson asked in surprise.

"Doing the best we can. Now." I looked at her and ordered, "On the count of five our right or left arms should go through the blades to grab the damn thing. You got it, Mrs. Hudson?"

Mrs. Hudson nodded as she frighteningly had her left arm out. She closed her eyes real hard. I did the same thing with my left arm, but with my eyes slanted open. I looked over to where Sherlock was and he did the same thing, but he was reluctant to do so. He placed his right arm back and said, "John, should we really do this? I don't want to go out with only one arm."

"It was your idea, Sherlock. Now do it." I commanded with such force.

Sherlock pushed his right arm and hand to where the tape player was. All three of us stood at reaching point at the tape player. I don't know why it was so hard, but we had a difficult time starting. So I had to be the one to start it off.

"Five." I counted as another inch from the belt moved. I thought to myself we could do this as I continued the count.

"Four." Our hands were at reach with the moving sawblades across the belt.

"Three." The sawblades seemed to scream right now with such fury for us to keep moving it along.

"Two." Mrs. Hudson's eyes opened wide as the sheering roared from the sawblades that went round and round in such precision.

"One!"

The sawblades died down as only Mrs. Hudson's and my hand were above the blades and had grabbed the tape player. I opened my eyes as I could only see

a slight scratch from the bottom of my left arm opened. Someone must've turned it off. Then I thought of why I was only seeing two hands instead of three.

I turned to where Sherlock was and he was crouched down underneath the on and off switch underneath the belt. Mrs. Hudson, who was still holding the tape player with me, started to cry with happiness and relief. She cried, "Oh Sherlock! Thank you, thank you!"

She ungripped the tape player to leave it in my hand as she rushed over to Sherlock to give him a hug. Sherlock was heaving as Mrs. Hudson hugged him. Her wet tears were going across his forehead. Once he got his breath, he annoyingly said, "Mrs. Hudson, please stop hugging me. I don't need your tears on me right now."

"Oh Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson said as she stepped back from hugging him, "You were never much of a hugger anyway."

Sherlock looked at her with caution now as he said, "Well, thank you for the hug. I didn't really need it, but I could see by you in your state, you needed it badly."

Still holding my arm over the sawblade as I gripped the tape player, I asked, "Now that I was left out from what just happened. Can we please discuss why you turned it off?"

Sherlock chuckled as he got up with his long coat hanging on his right arm. He was wearing a black suit jacket and dress pants with a white shirt. The top button was unhooked, but he still was modest with the collar neatly down underneath his worn navy blue scarf. He said with a smile, "Why would anyone just not bother to press the off switch once the tape player came? That would be ludicrous! An average human mind could have figured that out if they thought things through. Or they would be complete imbeciles without an arm."

Then as with that he put on his long coat again. I lowered my head to steady the dizziness from losing some blood. I remarked, "Thanks to you, I didn't lose my arm. So thank you."

"Oh no thank-yous, John." Sherlock said with a serious look then crossed both his arms behind his back and said, "Let's start the tape."

I moved my left arm back to my chest. Before pressing the play button, I could see the name or word on the duct tape. It said, "Police." I wondered if these words would mean something. So Sherlock stepped over to where I was as he looked at it too. Then he had a thought for what was going on here.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's so strange that this man has duct tape over each one of these tape players with a simple word." Sherlock said as he analyzed the tape player. "First, it said, 'detectives'. Second, it said 'doctor'. Third, it said 'landlady'. Fourth, it said, 'coroner'-"

I interrupted him as I asked, "How did you know it said that?"

"I did know since I was looking at it really closely. I found the word written on the duct tape just on the side of the tape player. Clever how it was placed there instead of being in the front where we could see it." Sherlock said carefully and continued, "Then lastly, it said 'police' which means they all lead up to clues for us to solve."

Mrs. Hudson stepped in to say, "Maybe it all describes the man's life. You did say you two had no knowledge about him except he has cancer and is from America." Mrs. Hudson shook her head and said, "Americans. They never learn!"

Sherlock excitedly jumped and clapped his hands. He smiled and said, "You brilliant woman! That could be what the man is getting at us to do. So amazing!" Then he paused to say, "But the only thing that puzzles me is that one says 'coroner'."

"He could have been a coroner in his work?" I guessed out loud. I was beginning to think no because he was too focused on the living than the dead. Sherlock shook his head reflecting on what I just thought.

"Every one of those words placed on the tape players in each game were professions, but..." Sherlock tapped his finger on his chin to pause and think. "There may be a chance that he met each profession. What I am getting at is this... he could have faked his own death and in turn was placed in the morgue."

"Morbid if you ask me." I said, "You can't just fake a death when losing to cancer."

"Yes it is." Sherlock agreed.

"But Sherlock, if this man is in London right now, how is he alive?" Mrs. Hudson asked. She was not getting anywhere with what Sherlock was getting at. Yes, this seems weird, but obviously what I am thinking is that he went to a doctor, got chased by the detectives with the police, and faked his own death to be put in a morgue to be searched by a coroner. After that, it all goes downhill on how he is still alive after all this time. Then Sherlock had an idea as his eyes sparkled: "I have a feeling who I know who our mystery man may be. I heard several times in the newspapers 15 years ago that there was murders

involving things like this. Sawblades, puzzles, tape players, traps. It all adds up. But I can't place my finger on this. I need more time!"

"Unfortunately for me, I don't even know what happened since I was still in the British military force at the time." I said. I so wish I could be more help, but I couldn't since there was no newspapers sent to Afghanistan for soldiers during that time. As a matter of fact, I was busy with patients whenever they had to come in on cots in the Red Cross tent.

"Don't even think about asking me, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said. "It was hard for so many years ago even when you were not around."

Sherlock nodded and said, "That's fine, but I really want to know who this is."

Sherlock sat on the metal ground and closed his eyes to think. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I thought of the four words Sherlock said. Sawblades, puzzles, tape players, and traps were all involved. In my head, I was thinking as I looked over the belts and blades. Just had to fit the pieces that's all. Like a-

"Jigsaw puzzle!" Sherlock exclaimed the two words that were going to come through my mind. "Hahaha! Just have to fit the piece like a jigsaw puzzle. This is Jigsaw, a.k.a John Kramer, whom we are dealing with!"

He danced around happily and stopped, "This means the man is even more dangerous than we were thinking of!"

Sherlock laughed as Mrs. Hudson was desperately confused and asked, "Who is John Kramer?"

I was about to ask the same thing because I had no idea who he was. Sherlock stood back up and answered, "Only the worst of the worst sociopaths with traps and abandoned buildings to have. Along with that, I read in the paper he had colon cancer and a brain tumor. He's never actually been caught, but his death was all over the papers. This makes it so exciting! We need to find him and catch him. But first, we need to listen to his tape player."

I said with wonder, "Jigsaw seems like a terrible nickname though. Jigsaw?"

"Oh, it was because he cut the skin of his dead victims in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle." Sherlock said with no emotion in his voice. "Now let's start the tape player, John."

I sighed as I pressed the play button. For knowing our kidnapper's name, I still had no idea who he was, but he has a brain tumor and colon cancer. It seemed so insane he has made it through so long with these types of morbid games he makes people go through. So we listen to Jigsaw's voice for what I hoped was the last time.


	16. Chapter 16

"You solved and survived all five games, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson." Jigsaw's voice said on the recording tape. I was getting sick of hearing his voice yet again. So along with hearing what he was saying, I looked around the room to find the camera. I knew for a fact that there was a camera in every room we were in. "But still... you have one more thing to do. Do you want to play a game? This game is so worth it. You need to find my location. You two are intelligent enough, but are you brilliant enough to find me? You have ten minutes to find me or this whole building will crush your worthless lives."

Then the recording stopped. I found the camera once it was done and pointed to it. Then I said to both Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock, "I knew he was still watching us. He always does."

Maybe I could hit him in the face instead of Sherlock. Still needed something to punch into and it was definitely not going to be anything that is non-living. The tension of my nerves pressed together tightly once again and I pressed forward ahead of them to the next door. I turned to them and said, "Come on, we need to get this idiot and bloody give him a good beating once we find him."

"I like your ambition, Watson." Sherlock smiled.

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and said, "John, you are acting like Sherlock right now. No wonder you two spend your time together so well with all those cases."

So as Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson walked in behind me, I went through the door and saw that there was a turn to the right. I did that and once the turn came to pass, we were all in the pitch dark. In the distance, I could hear a childish laughter getting near as I press my hands on the corridor walls. We had eight minutes to do this or we would die. The thing that kept pushing me to get this was not Sherlock, but it was my daughter who I love so dear. She needed her da. She lost her mom, so it was all I could do to help be a father to her. But right now, I couldn't. Sherlock was the godfather to my child and he couldn't be with her either. All that was left was Molly Hooper to look after the baby in these hard times. I hoped my baby girl was okay. Hope beyond hope she is!

Passing through, the laughter kept going on and on. Then finally as the eight minutes went down to seven, I could see red eyes in the darkness. I stopped so suddenly that Mrs. Hudson ran into me. At least, I didn't fall on my face when she did.

She said, "Ouch! Sorry, John." Then she looks at the red eyes and screamed loudly in my ear. I flinched as she did this. I yelled, "Sherlock, will you please not let Mrs. Hudson scream in my ear!"

"Can't." Sherlock said with no sense of doing anything to stop her from screaming into my bloody ear. It was my bloody ear that was beginning to ring! I held my ringing ears as Mrs. Hudson stopped screaming, but I could still feel her shaking behind me as she clung her hands on my shoulder blades. Now there were two things that were now wrenching in pain. My ear and my shoulder blades!

"But actually, I can say that the object in front of us is a puppet." Sherlock continued.

"Oh, how insulting it is to be in front of a bloody puppet whose eyes glow in the dark." I retorted harshly at Sherlock who was behind Mrs. Hudson.

"That's not normal for a puppet to do that." Mrs. Hudson quivered in the dark.

"Okay let's just step around it and just find Kramer." I reassured her.

Mrs. Hudson nodded, yet Sherlock was a mystery. I couldn't see him at all behind me because of the pitch darkness. He was deeply silent for a long while. He was about to scare me if he had gone or passed out. Fortunately, he said something letting me believe he was okay.

"Remember, John. We have only six minutes to find Kramer or the whole factory is done for. Now go!"

We pushed around the red eyed puppet who I believed was sitting on a little tricycle. As we got further away from it, I felt so happy not to see what it looked like in the light. Then just out of nowhere, there was a sound of metal circling on the metal floor. I said to Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, "I think we should run."

"Good thinking." Sherlock said, "I just think the puppet behind us is remote controlled which means it's coming right at us. Come on!"

We pushed through it and finally got into a room where there was a lamp. It blinded all of our eyes as we entered. Finally, our eyes adjusted and Sherlock along with Mrs. Hudson pushed aside to stand beside me. I turned around to where the door we just came from had been. In the distance, I could see the red eyes. The light was coming at it as it moved closer. It had black straight wiry hair, red swirls around its wooden cheeks, a pale face, and a suit with a red bow tie. I slammed the door shut when it was a few feet away. No way it should come to where we are. I didn't want Mrs. Hudson to scream all over again. And then there were only five minutes left to find John Kramer.


	17. Chapter 17

The five minutes were the longest minutes of my life as we were in the new room. I turned around to find a new door. Unfortunately, we came to a stopping point. I crouched down and said out loud but mostly to myself, "That insane bloke is gonna pay right now! You hear me, pay!"

I shook back and forth trying to at least form a map in my head of the factor, but it didn't work. My brain didn't work like Sherlock and it never will because I always stayed myself, a man who could keep calm when things were getting out of control. Right now, I was desperately trying to keep my brain in control. I was rocking back and forth with both my hands clung to my head. The hope I was on getting to my little girl was still strong, yet that was the only thing I could hold on. Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder. Then another. I wondered who that may be. It definitely would not be Sherlock. I opened my eyes to look and it was both Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock. It was a bit of a surprise for Sherlock to do that. I muttered, "If only we could find our culprit. Instead we are trapped in a room with only four minutes left to look."

Sherlock said with such a soft tone, "John, just get back up. I can just smell him near. Even there is a feeling that the walls aren't what they appear to be."

"Like he said, we both are your friends." Mrs. Hudson reassured then she tilted her head, "Well like he said in a different way."

I could hear Sherlock sigh as Mrs. Hudson was twisting his words. Then she continued, "And you two can be together however you like. Even share the same room."

She chuckled a bit and I just looked at her as I said, "I am not gay, Mrs. Hudson. How many times does it take to tell you I am not?"

That got me to get up when I was eyeing her. She chuckled more and said, "Whatever you say, John."

"Enough wasting time." Sherlock impatiently said, "I know on the right side of the wall that it is a fake wall. Come on."

He went over to the right side of the wall and knocked on one of the bricks. He yoohooed and asked, "Is anyone there?"

Then he went to pulling out all the bricks and I thought that he could probably use some help. So I dashed in right beside him and started pulling with him. Mrs. Hudson just stayed back. I could tell she needed to because she had a rough time with the last game we had to play. Her left arm was a little cut on the bottom part same as mine. At least for now my cuts from both my right fingertips and my bottom left arm were numb enough so that I could get the job done.

"Okay, we're through." Sherlock said as he stood up. He then stepped over the bricks piled on the ground. Mrs. Hudson and I did the same thing and we were finally in a different room. I was starting to get super happy and said, "We did it, Sherlock!"

Mrs. Hudson was happy also and said, "I can almost smell home now. Wonder if I have groceries in the fridge?"

I laughed, but it didn't end for long as I saw Sherlock not happy. He was staring around the room and I had to ask, "What's going on? I thought we made it through. Isn't Kramer in here?"

I had a feeling he was going to say no, and I knew it. He was shaking his head as four minutes turned to three. He kicked the brick behind him. He yelled, "He is nowhere to be seen!" Then he stopped and said, "Hold on. He didn't really give us any hints on where he was, but his puppet or dummy was right behind us the whole time."

That shivers up my spine as it also gave me goosebumps. I thought I left that puppet behind the door. Then we all turned around slowly. Mrs. Hudson let out a piercing scream. The same ear where she screamed from earlier started ringing and I had to put my hand back up to cover it. Sherlock said, "There's the dummy right there. I knew he was still apt onto following us!"

"Sherlock, make it go away. He looks hideous!" Mrs. Hudson said.

And yes the puppet was hideous. The black hair, pale white face with the red swirls on the cheeks, the suit with the red bow tie, and a evilish red grin. But the most trait that made it look hideous was its red eyes. It gave a childish laugh again that made Mrs. Hudson scream once again. I yelled, "Mrs. Hudson, will you please stop making my ears ring?"

As she stopped screaming, I said, "Thank you." Then I turned to Sherlock to ask, "So why is this puppet following us?"

"Let's go ask." Sherlock said as three minutes went to two.

"We really don't have enough time though." I yelled. For all things holy, I did not want to get buried today by a collapsed building. Then the puppet sitting on its tricycle behind the pile of bricks turned around. He actually turned around which surprised me so much. Mrs. Hudson fainted and I grabbed her before she could fall.

"Come on, John. We are heading in the opposite direction of the puppet." And with that he stepped through a new door from the room we were in. All three of us hurriedly went in and as to my shock, we finally found him. We found what I supposed to be Jigsaw (a.k.a John Kramer) in only one minute we had left.


	18. Chapter 18

I sighed with relief as we found our man. He was in a dark robe with a hood covered over his head. The robe was lined with red which I suppose that the robe had red underneath all the outer part of which was black. Then as fast as possible, I dashed over to where he was and gripped my hands into his robe as he was calmly sitting down on a wooden chair behind a metal desk. About time to punch someone in the face with my bloody fist now!

"John, I don't think we should do that." Sherlock said, but I ignored him as I raised up my fist. There was no one to stop me from quickly punching this guy to give him a bloody nose. I lunged my fist at his covered face with such force. Then as my fist hit where his face is, it hit a piece of wood. I yelled in pain, "Ouch! That bleeding hurt! We certainly didn't find him."

As we had only 30 seconds left, Sherlock sighed, "Well, I was going to tell you if you had listened to what I was going to say. Jeesh, John, you really wanted to hit someone." Then he stopped and said slyly, "At least it wasn't me this time. It was in fact the puppet."

There he said it and I was still hoping to punch someone in the face once again. Still, Sherlock was right, the man had a puppet as I pulled back the hood. The puppet wasn't decorated like the little dummy on the tricycle that was following us. It was a man-sized dummy that was not painted whatsoever. Then I looked at my knuckles and they were splintered from the collision between skin and wood. Twice my right hand had to get hurt in the same day. Though it was a little weird that my knuckles weren't hurting from hitting a block of wood.

As our remaining seconds were over, all three of us closed our eyes for the sound of a bomb going off. I wish it didn't end like this. Losing both friends on the same day and losing my own life. I never thought much about death before and right now I still don't want to think about it. Any trace of thought about death, I instantly erased. I yelled, "Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, it's been fun while it lasted! Farewell!"

Mrs. Hudson screamed and cried, "Oh John and Sherlock! I will miss the both of you so much!"

I crouched down for the major impact, but all that came was the same childish laughter chittering from behind us. Then suddenly, I opened my eyes and to my sight I saw the ugly dummy sitting on the tricycle with its big red wooden lips placed together so neatly. I whispered, "Why didn't the bomb go off? I thought he was going to tear the place down if we didn't find him in time."

"No, he did not." Sherlock said as he was the only one who didn't say a word after the last second was done. "He played us all for fools. Honestly, he was not going to have this building torn down even if it was an abandoned factory on the east end of London. I always thought he was never going to show himself to us because that would be too easy for the people he is dealing with."

"So he actually did some research on us after all then. Bloody unfair if you think about it. We didn't get our chance to find out about him until the fifth game ended." I said.

"Indeed it was, Watson. At least, we still keep our lives even if we found a man-sized dummy and the dummy that has been following us ever since we came through that hallway."

"Something is bothering me though." Mrs. Hudson said worriedly, "Why is the man not even bothering to show himself if he is telling us to find him? Call me an idiot if you like, Sherlock, but that one is a case that has never been met with. He's a very sly psychopath."

"Actually, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock corrected, "He's a sociopath. Kramer thinks things through with an open mind but has issues on social activities. He finds it fun and amusing for these survival games of his. Believe me, I am a high-ranking sociopath."

"Oh, so he is not that easy to reason with then like you." Mrs. Hudson retorted. "Been way too long for me to find a way to actually get you to not have bodies in the fridge or shoot at my flat's wall. You know, I own the flat."

I laughed as Sherlock was surprised by Mrs. Hudson's reaction and said, "Okay, fine. I'll probably leave some of the plastic bags containing the bodies down to a minimum."

"Thank you, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson nodded once as she said this, "It's about time you listen to me for once."

Then Sherlock leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I am not promising anything to her just giving her some hope. Don't mention it to her, John."

I nodded, yet decided to want to get out of the room, but then the same voice came from somewhere in the room. It made Mrs. Hudson and I jump as it came on. For once, I thought we were going away from all the recordings and that terrible, sick voice. As I searched for where it was coming from, Sherlock pointed to where the little dummy was. It was bouncing its head up and down with its wooden mouth moving up and down. Rolling my head, I couldn't believe we had to listen to this man's voice inside an ugly dummy on a tricycle.


	19. Chapter 19

"You passed all my tests except for this one, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. I may either be amused by your lack of skill on not finding me or disappointed. Still you have to find me and if you do, you will survive or pay the consequences." The talking dummy said with the voice of John Kramer. "I am giving you 15 minutes to once again find me. Solve and survive."

As the recording from the dummy stopped, it turned its ugly head with the red eyes to Mrs. Hudson. Kramer's voice continued from the dummy, "Don't let me forget you, Mrs. Hudson. A lady who spends her days owning a land that was once a crackhouse. You deserve to do this just as much as the two who are living on your owned land." It turned its head back at Sherlock and I to say, "Now gentlemen and the lady, begin!"

The same childish laughter rang from the dummy as it pedaled away from us. Mrs. Hudson was holding her breath the entire time as her face was getting all purple from lack of oxygen. I said, "Breathe."

She breathed for what seemed like many minutes and I continued to pat her upper back and said, "There. Breathe nice and deep."

A ding came from inside the room we were in. I turned my head to where it was coming from and regretted knowing. It was coming from the man-size dummy that still sat on the chair behind the desk. If only I didn't look around!

"John, Mrs. Hudson, we need to leave right now. The game is on!" Sherlock exclaimed as he was gesturing us with his arm swinging from outward to inward. So, I put both my hands on Mrs. Hudson's shoulders to help her move along. She was deeply petrified from the dummy. I could just see she was wide-eyed with terror just looking at the ugly dummy talking to us like that. It just had to may have contained a recording inside the wooden head along with a remote control. I heaved in a long breath of air then let it out as we were following Sherlock who was excitedly moving along. I rolled my eyes behind him as Mrs. Hudson was weakly stepping carefully from still having her nerves tensing up from the terror. I just hope there wasn't more terror to await us.

Sherlock stepped along to where the little dummy was. I knew we were going backwards instead of forwards. Now I was beginning to wonder if going back to where we were was even worth it. I asked, "Sherlock, shouldn't we go through the door from the room we just went in instead of going back?"

"My dear Watson, I apologize that we aren't going forwards. It's just that I have a feeling there is a passageway in that dark hallway from where we first met the white faced dummy. We could've missed it in the darkness. So wish I could see in the dark."

"Well, we could always just try to find a flashlight." I suggested that even though it was hopeless. I knew for a fact that I haven't seen one flashlight so I unclasped my hands from Mrs. Hudson's shoulders and went back to where the man-sized dummy was. I looked in the desk drawers to see if there happened to be one. I looked at the top of the two drawers from the right side. It didn't have anything but a paper clip. Then I tried the second bottom drawer, but instead of finding anything I got a big surprise. Five roller saw blades were pressed neatly together in the drawer. They were somehow on and rolling fast inside without making a noise. Accidently, I had put my right hand over the tips of the sawblades. I screamed out loud then pulled my hand back away from the drawer then pushed it back in. The scream sounded from the next room where Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson was. Sherlock dashed over and pulled his scarf over his head. He already knew that my hand was still bleeding.

"Hey I got you! Hold still while I put this on." Sherlock said as he tied his worn out scarf over my hand. I couldn't speak as the pain singed through my muscles. It was so hard to actually say anything to him so I nodded my head. It's a bit surprising how he came to help me out. I sighed with relief, yet was a bit nervous since Sherlock had his dry blood on the scarf. This could mean that my hand could get infected. Still, it was okay that he did do it so there wouldn't be any dust or dirt getting on the fresh cut wounds. Now that we had only 11 minutes, I felt it was my fault on searching for a flashlight to help us out.

"Sherlock..." I tried to say. Mrs. Hudson crouched in front of me and put a finger on my lips. She said quietly, "Now don't say a word, John. It'll only hurt worse if you speak. Now let me help you."

She grabbed my arm and put it over her shoulders then she stood up slowly with a few grunts. Mrs. Hudson remarked, "John, you are so heavy for me!"

I chuckled a little, but was met with pain. Deciding to help her, I stood up with her then we finally walked to where Sherlock was patiently waiting. Sherlock said, "Let's get on with it. We don't have all the time in the world."

He pressed on as he opened the door that I had shut. Then he stayed by the door to wait for us. He was rolling his eyes as we slowly went through. Though, Sherlock stayed as polite as he could to not force us to go faster. For that, we had ten minutes to find John Kramer again. If Sherlock was right on the other passageway that we missed, then I would be glad. This time, I didn't feel like using my fist since my hand was brutally cut.


	20. Chapter 20

The hallway was just as dark as before. I let go of Mrs. Hudson's grip on me and gestured to her that I was fine and could walk on my own. She nodded as I went in a little ahead of her. Though Sherlock was behind Mrs. Hudson and me, I could see he was rolling his eyes and stepped in front of us. After that, he brushed his hands on the walls of the hallway to check and see if there was an opening. Then ten minutes went down to nine as the three of us cautiously walked in the dark.

"Sherlock, don't you think you should wait on us to catch up with you?" I asked leaning my hand and side of my body to the brick wall.

"No I won't wait. We need to keep pressing forward or we will die." Sherlock said stating the fact I was trying to ignore. Yes, we would die if Sherlock was constantly waited for Mrs. Hudson and I, but that doesn't mean to leave us behind to go on alone to catch this man. I calmed myself down on what I was going to say next.

"You are right. But even if we are given a bloody timer every time we play these games of his, we need to remind ourselves that we are friends and not just people who are forced to give up their characteristics based on survival." I said thoughtfully as I was steadying my voice to make it stronger. I didn't want to seem weak in front of anyone. Even though I screamed earlier, it did not mean that I was weak, yet I was not sharp enough to catch four rolling saw blades that were spinning inside a metal drawer.

Sherlock nodded and said, "Very well said from a soldier, but that is not stopping me from catching Kramer once and for all." Then as he noticed my hard stare, he sighed, "Okay yes, I'll slow the pace just a little. Now hurry up."

I knew I could get through to him so I pushed my pace a little more as Mrs. Hudson followed suit right behind me. She was about to say something when Sherlock stopped surprisingly at a part of the hallway wall. I kept a few inches away just so I didn't bump into him. Instead of me bumping him, Mrs. Hudson bumped into me which in turn made me bump him on accident. She said with a chuckle, "Sorry again! I am a very clumsy person!"

"I realized that from the moment I saw you." Sherlock said as he kept his eyes forward to the spot he stopped at. "Still, you have a right foot and a left foot that can hold together. But that heel in your right foot is so tilted which is why you are clumsy in the first place. I can't see why you never fall down unless you are so scared. In this case, I now know why."

"You really had to explain all of that?" I asked with a retort.

Sherlock finally turned his head in the darkness at me and answered, "Yes, yes I had to. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just you being you." I said with such frustration.

"Oh..." Sherlock replied as he turned once again forward. He pressed his hands over the hallway's brick walls. I could see him grinning in the dark and he cheerfully said, "I found the missed hallway where the dummy came out of."

Suddenly, he went around what looked like the corner and I followed in right behind me with Mrs. Hudson doing the same. I could smell a stink building up which for some reason didn't bother me at all. Though with Mrs. Hudson, it did. She sneezed loudly right behind me. Unfortunately, I got some of her snot on the back of my neck. It was actually gross, but I decided to not let it get the best of me.

Sherlock abruptly stopped once again as we saw light coming from the end of the hallway. Finally, there was light and we had six minutes till whatever happens could kill us at any moment. I was beginning to wonder if it might be the same bomb that was mentioned before. Kramer could still be blowing up the building no matter what. The mad man known as Jigsaw wanted us to die even if our lives depended on us. If he didn't want to, he would have made this a lot easier for us to find him. Though thinking through what we went through today, I am guessing he wasn't the type of man who found things to be taken the safer, easier way. I kept thinking about this as we got closer to the exit. The light was getting brighter as my eyes were staring like a homing beacon to the brightness. As we got to the door, Sherlock opened it as we all stepped into a new room. I didn't know what would happen next as soon as we entered.


	21. Chapter 21

The surprise that had awaited Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, and me was sitting right in front of us. The dummy sitting on the tricycle stared with its evil red eyes as his master was pulling the strings. It all made sense now for what my eyes have behold. I turned to look at Sherlock, but he was amazed just like me and couldn't say any clever remarks on what we have witnessed. Mrs. Hudson was trying to speak, but all she let out out was a small cry. I turned my arms to where she was to not let her pass out on the floor. So as to our two minutes of silence, we had three minutes left.

"Well done detective." A hooded man said with John Kramer's voice while crouching to what seemed to be his dummy then he turned his head to me, "Doctor. I see you have found me with oh so little minutes left, but am I really here?"

He chuckled in his hooded robe menacely and made me eager to get the job done to punch him in the face. This time however, I restrained myself since this man, oh this man, was so insane and clever that it made Sherlock appear to be normal. That is saying something! I stood there with my fists clenched at my sides. Then I turned to Sherlock to ask, "He could be lying to us, you know? He may not even be here which pains me to-"

"Enough, John." Sherlock rudely interrupted me and tilted his head to the hooded man to ask, "Even though we have never met you at all, we know enough to realize a dummy puppet wouldn't be crouching in that stance. Does that make my point, Mr. Kramer? Or should I say... Jigsaw?"

He trailed from the last question before saying John Kramer's nickname. And I was wondering what would happen next. Mrs. Hudson was shaking all over still trying to say something frantically, but I could tell she did not have the words. So I waited for what this hooded man had to say. I was beginning to wonder if it was Jigsaw or not. Biting my lower lip, I patiently stood trying to figure out the best solution for what this mystery holds. Is this man John Kramer, a.k.a Jigsaw, or was it a laggie of his that was impersonating him? Thinking this question out, I had my index finger and thumb on my chin as I watched what could play out.

"Anything to say? Or should I just continue? We have two minutes to solve this or the whole building will blow up just as you promised." Sherlock said with a cheeky grin. He was watching the hooded man closely as I was. With his intelligent brain and sharp eyes, he could search every detail on what was on the outside. The question again rang through my mind as I finally said, "Just stating this out, Sherlock, but this could be one of John Kramer's laggies... if he has one or more of those."

"Good thinking, John!" Then Sherlock hesitated and turned back to Kramer and said, "Not you though, I was meaning John Watson, my friend and partner."

Another chuckle from the hooded man came and he nodded. The man carefully got up from his position, yet I could see he was aching as he stood. Now I realized that this could definitely be John Kramer. He had been quiet for a whole minute and a half and finally said something.

"Your friend maybe right, Mr. Holmes, but there is one thing he is missing." The man said with John Kramer's sickening voice, "But as you three have never heard of me, let me introduce to you what would be your biggest threat."

I was beginning to think he was going to reveal his face to us, but it was a whole other thing that lied beneath what he had. The man bent down over and defaced the front of the wooden dummy's head. There in the white painted dummy with the red swirls on his cheeks was a silver metal squared with red and blue wires going through it. Then the man chuckled, "See what you will face in the next minute. Now solve the game, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. Or die!"

He laughed a sickening laugh but then gave out a cough. He coughed more and more as he laughed in between. Sherlock's eyes glistened in the dim light and moved closer to the hooded man with his bloody tipped finger pointed straight at the mysterious stranger. He then said with a stern tone, "You are John Kramer. Anyone with a colon cancer and a brain tumor would be in pain like this. You just keep going and going which is remarkable about you. Now pull back your hood and let us see. We aren't all going to die today."

Then the hooded man stopped laughing and coughing as he pulled both his pale hands over his hood. He pulled it back to reveal a man I have never seen before. I was beginning to ask something when Sherlock said with a sniff and a sigh, "Really, you look like that? I thought you would be in worse shape than that!"

The man who was underneath that hood was bald with a narrow, pale face. He was a ill-looking middle-aged man whose eyes were just wide enough to see. I could tell the brain tumor was making him blind. As a doctor, I said with a worry, "I can see you are going blind."

Within the last 20 seconds, John Kramer bent back down to take the wires and metal out of the inside of the dummy's head. He was now frowning as he did this when I had popped out a fact about what he is going through. The man seemed broken both outside and inside. Now I could see why he survived making people do his games just to have something to think about. Though I wasn't going to agree with the torture he was putting on the people he had done to. Then I continued, "I could help you, John. You just need to let me examine you and I can save your life."

"No, you can't. I have tried with another doctor and he didn't give me good news. At least, he was helpful enough to help me through the games to prove worthless people how they can be worthy again."

"But you know that this doesn't always work out in the end for all of them." Sherlock said as he interrupted my conversation with Kramer. "I know I haven't read up on all the murders that happened in America, but just one to know you are no joke. But you haven't answered my question earlier. Which do you prefer: John Kramer or Jigsaw?"

"If you are testing me, Sherlock Holmes, then so be it." Kramer said as he looked up to him, "I tested you, so maybe it could be your turn."

"Thank you kindly." Sherlock said as he gave a slight bow then continued, "You may have tested us on these games, but what is getting me is you. You came to London to test John and I then you dragged Mrs. Hudson into this. Believe me, she already payed for her mistakes with her husband leaving out the door. Then you bought this abandoned factory and set things up. The hay, of course, was never here before. But tell me, are you John Kramer the man who once loved everything and is a complete genius or Jigsaw a madman with only a thought to make his victims endure such misery and pain?"

There was a long silence as John Kramer drew his breath. He pressed the front face of the dummy's back on then stood up sweeping any dust from his robe. He then said quietly, "If I answer this, what is the prize that awaits: my dignity or my death? I don't see any difference between those two because I have learned of survival. Survival, Mr. Holmes, is what I long for. Even for people who despise what I do. Either civilians or police. And I got your attention even if you aren't a classic detective. More of a consulting one. But don't let me forget for one second that I have read up on you too, Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"Fine! Yes! I am a consulting detective. Yet you keep ignoring my question. Or should I keep ignoring what you are saying? Sherlock asked mischieviously.

"Though you don't see I am answering your question. I can be one or the other, but I prefer to be both." John Kramer said thoughtfully as he continued, "A genius named John Kramer and a unique madman named Jigsaw. Now move along you three. I am done with you. You have solved and survived. Time for me to goback home to what I do."

"Yeah have fun with that!" I scoffed as I turned around to the door. It was about time to leave this place and give it a good day's rest.

Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock, and I all were going to leave as John Kramer said, "Don't think this will be the last time to go through this again. You will and I will make sure of it."

Sherlock was about to say something at him until I turned him back to where he should be facing. Away. At least, it was the smartest thing to do. Mrs. Hudson needed rest. Though as we left, I kept thinking what would await us at home. Possibly a good mystery or a cup of tea. Anything would be nice...


End file.
